Cheats and Quirks
It has been reported that many of these codes do not work. If you check a code, and it does not work, please remove it from this page. Refer to the talk page for codes that were already confirmed. __TOC__ In RollerCoaster Tycoon, cheats are inputted by naming a guest to something other than the default name assigned by the game. The effects will occur immediately following the renaming. The limitation is that you can not name two guests with the exact same name (However you can change the capitalization of the code to use it on multiple guests, such as Mr Bean and MR Bean). The game also includes "easter eggs" which are activated when you rename a guest as one of the following: RollerCoaster Tycoon 1 and 2 Cheats *'Chris Sawyer' - Takes pictures of rides *'Katie Brayshaw' - Waves to everybody *'John Wardley' - Often thinks "Wow!" when on a ride *'Damon Hill' - Rides the Go Karts twice as fast *'Michael Schumacher' - Rides the Go Karts four times as fast *'Melanie Warn' - Makes the guest happy, energetic and removes nausea *'Simon Foster' - Paints the landscapes in your park *'Mr Bean' - Rides super slow on the Go Karts You cannot have the same name twice in your park, but you can capitalize some of the letters so it will work. For example, instead of "Chris Sawyer", another possible name could be "CHRIS Sawyer". Miscellaneous Cheats/Glitches 'Roller Coaster Tycoon 1 and 2' ''Overcharging Guests'' Once guests have joined a queue, they are more or less doomed to ride a ride no matter how much it cost (unless they grow impatient and storm out). When you see a ride with many people thinking "I'm not paying that much to go on.....", decrease the admission fee to $0. Guests will start swarming into the queue line until it is full. Then when a train pulls into a station, pause the game and increase the admission fee. Guests will still pay to get into the ride. Then when the queue has shortened, lower the fee to free again to attract more guests. Keep doing this and coasters could potentially earn up to 5x what they normally earn in an hour. (This is not an actual cheat but a glitch players can exploit to earn more money). ''Free Staff'' You don't have to pay staff anything so long as they spend less than a week in your park. So if you see a piece of vomit, or a ride that needs fixing , for example, hire a handyman or mechanic and place him right next to the vomit/ride. Once he fixes the ride or cleans the path, sack him immediately. Repeat this for every dirty path/broken ride in your park, and you don't need to pay a single cent of salaries. However, this does get annoying after a while. (This is not an actual cheat but a glitch players can exploit to earn more money). ''You're Not Allowed to Leave the Park'' A classic glitch, once you find yourself near the scenario deadline and have not enough guests, put a no entry banner on the path leading to the park exit. Guests will become stuck in your park, but more guests will still enter, so your guest number can only increase. The decrease in park rating by unhappy guests wanting to go home should not be too significant when your overall park rating is above 700. 'Roller Coaster Tycoon 2' RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 has a feature where the game will automatically clear some scenery when a ride is being constructed. For example, if a ride is being placed on terrain occupied by trees, the ride can be placed without manually removing the trees. This feature isn't perfect, however, as the cost of automatically removing such items (trees, bushes, shrubs) is much higher than manually removing them. However some items, notably Base Blocks, when automatically removed by placing a ride, return more money than it costs to place them. Therefore, a player can exploit this game glitch by placing a large cluster of Base Blocks and then placing a ride (such as the Twist) where the blocks sit; the auto-clear feature will then sell those blocks, sometimes for a substantial profit. It works best by using a car ride or junior coaster. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 also has a glitch involving the looping roller coaster. By building the regular station by itself (no other track pieces included), a stretch of pathway in a straight line after the station, and setting the ride to launch at max speed you'll be able to make the train roll on no track without crashing. The train will coast at a very slow speed and will then crash once the pathway ends. If you place benches, trash cans, and lamps along the pathway they will be destroyed by the passing train. No guests will be injured by the train, as long as they aren't riding it... RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Cheats Base Game *'Isambard Kingdom Brunel' - Fully trains all staff (Costs you nothing but the wages of all staff will rise to maximum) *'FPS' - Displays a Frames Per Second counter. *'Ghost Town' - Will stop the flow of peeps coming into your park. This seems irreversible and the only way to disable it is to shut down the game fully. *'Andrew Thomas' - Decreases track friction, which can make coasters go faster along their tracks *'David Braben' - Raises the launch and lift chain for roller coasters to 2236.94mph. Usage: Select a coaster. Select "Operating Mode". You must have "Powered Launch" selected to alter the Launch Speed. *'Andrew Gillett' - Sets track friction to 0. (On the first Career mission, this code will double the value rating of your park - which will complete your first mission objective. On other tested missions, it seems to possibly cause a slight increase in park value too.) *'John D Rockefeller' - Increase your money by $10,000 *'Chris Sawyer' - Cheer (Lp) - All guests applaud you; Jump into the air *'Mouse' - They follow the mouse cursor. They start off looking at the ground because the cursor is at the bottom of the screen. Wave it around a bit and the peeps watch! *'Guido Fawkes'- Enables the "Advanced firework editor". Usage: Scenery -> Firework Mixmaster -> Fireworks Displays -> Add firework display -> Advanced firework editor. *'Atari' - Cheer (Fade) - All guests applaud you *'James Hunt' - You are given a buggy vehicle to drive - exit coaster-cam and delete as scenery when done. *'D Lean' - Open the "Flying Camera" routes editor - You can also use CTRL-SHIFT-0 (the number zero). *'A Hitchcock' - Hitchcock - lots of ducks appear. *'PhotoStory' - Peeps take photos. *'ATITech' - Every Person (both guests & staff) move super fast, though the game time passes at normal speed (rides & coasters do not speed up; expires after 20 seconds) *'Make Me Sick' - All guests become Sick and vomit immediately. *'John Wardley' - No Coaster Height Limit (ride & coaster tracks can be built without height limitations) *'Frontier' - Unbreakable (Buildings/Rides/Coasters do not break down any longer) *'Jon Roach' - Ride All Rides (make all guests ride every parkride before leaving the park) or, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating *'Sam Denney' - Ride All Coasters (make all guests ride every park coaster before leaving the park) or, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating *'Atomic' - Causes "nuke" shock-waves on coaster crashes. *'Elissa White': Whenever she enters a queue for a Giga Coaster or Impulse Coaster, she says, "I'm so excited - it's an Intamin ride!" *'Jonny Watts '- Enables peep cam Scenario specific cheat/glitch In the mesas in the back of the park in Broom Lake (The ones with the steel wall structures on them) as well as the large canyon in Ghost Town: Despite the fact that you don't own this land and cannot purchase it, nor can you purchase construction rights for it, the land acts like it is part of your park including the ability to delete sections of the buildings on the land in Broom Lake and being able to fill the canyon with water in Ghost Town. You can also build rides, paths, stalls etc. on them. Please add if this occurs in any other scenarios. (Some of the cheats may only work when patched.) Soaked *'M Brookes' - Enables you to place wall pieces and other scenery items on the edge of path tiles. *'Alistair Lindsay' - Alters the speed at which some sound effects are played at pause, fast and fastest. *'Rick Griffiths' - Changes the inside of a tunnel from rubble to sharks on both sides, the ceiling and the floor. *'Mornington Crescent' - This allows building shops etc underground (use SHIFT to lower an object's position until it is say, level with an underground path). *'David Walsh' - This allows you to turn on or off the visibility of the user interface (ie all the icons, menus etc) using CTRL-U once the cheat is active. This is great for taking screenshots. Press CTRL-U to turn on visibility again. Wild *'Rabbit' - Animals constantly breed. *'Alvin Swazonegger' - Allows large billboard movies. *'Jurassic Dart' - Replaces sleep darts with dinosaurs without effect. Category:Cheats and Hints